


Old Habits Die Hard

by samos7



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samos7/pseuds/samos7
Summary: ‘Sometimes, Tony would wake up in the middle of the night and dial Peter’s phone number, especially after a particularly rough nightmare. During the five years when Peter was Blipped, Tony would listen to the voicemail on repeat, desperate to hear the voice that he had missed so much, no matter how painful the reminder was.’~Or, Five times Tony calls Peter and the one time Peter calls him.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 118





	Old Habits Die Hard

The first time Tony calls Peter, he regrets the decision immediately.  
  
Sometimes, Tony would wake up in the middle of the night and dial Peter’s phone number, especially after a particularly rough nightmare. During the five years when Peter was Blipped, Tony would listen to the voicemail on repeat, desperate to hear the voice that he had missed so much, no matter how painful the reminder was.  
  
He hadn’t realized he had made a routine of it until Pepper had pointed it out one day. Pepper was somehow able to recognize that it had been helping Tony cope with the aftermath of the first snap, and she had quickly made arrangements to pay for Peter’s phone bill once the realization struck. May was initially skeptical when transferring the bill, but Tony had insisted upon it, practically begging her at one point in time.  
  
The nightmares had naturally dwindled down as the years passed by, but they never truly went away. So, when Tony wakes up at four in the morning, sitting upright and gasping for air, he doesn’t hesitate to grab his phone and dial the number he has committed to memory.  
  
Old habits die hard, and he doesn’t properly think as he listens to phone ring against his ear. He gets out of bed and begins to pace the room, letting the feeling of the cold floor distract him as he impatiently waits for the call to run to voicemail.  
  
Much to Tony’s shock, someone answers the line after the fourth ring, and he almost drops the phone when Peter speaks up.  
  
“Is everything alright?”  
  
Peter’s voice is slurred and groggy, and it’s clear that Tony had just woken him up from a deep sleep. He feels embarrassment flair up on his cheeks, and he tries to think of a quick answer to fix the situation.  
  
“Yeah kid, I must have butt dialed you- sorry about that.”  
  
Tony hears a noncommittal hum, and he breathes a sigh of relief. If Peter were more awake, he would have seen through the lie in seconds, but it seems that he must have woken up from a REM cycle.  
  
“Okay- goodnight Mister Stark.”  
  
It was clear that Peter was already falling back asleep, even before the conversation had ended. Tony lets out a laugh that sounds suspiciously wet even to his own ears.

“Goodnight Pete.”  
  
~  
  
The second time Tony calls Peter, he isn’t as lucky.  
  
Tony wakes up from another nightmare, and he once again shoots out of bed. He can’t remember any specific details from the dream; all he feels is the familiar temptation to contact Peter, and his hand moves to the nightstand on its own accord, as if it were second nature.  
  
He quickly dials the number and holds it to his ear, counting the rings until it hits Peter’s voicemail.  
  
“Mister Stark?”  
  
Tony is horrified when Peter actually answers the phone, and he instantly scolds himself for making the same mistake twice.  
  
“Sorry kid, I didn’t mean to call you- you can go back to sleep.”  
  
“No, no, wait, is everything okay?”  
  
Peter’s voice is thick with traces of sleep, though he unfortunately sounds much more aware this time around. Tony pinches at the bridge of his nose and holds back a groan.  
  
“Yeah I’m fine, I must have butt dialed you or something.”  
  
“In the middle of the night?”  
  
Tony can practically see Peter’s eyebrows scrunching together, and he can’t help but smile with endearment when he hears the concern laced in his voice.  
  
“Hey it happens, you and I both know I’m not one to have traditional sleeping patterns.” He keeps his voice lighthearted, hoping to distract Peter from the underlying issue.  
  
“Mister Stark, it’s four in the morning.”  
  
Tony head snaps up and he checks the alarm clock in disbelief. Sure enough, the digital numbers read 4:12 AM. He holds back another groan as he accepts his fate.  
  
“Look, I shouldn’t have called you, I promise it won’t happen again.”  
  
There is a beat of silence on the other end of the line, and Tony wonders if Peter had fallen asleep during the conversation. He was about to hang up when Peter speaks again.  
  
“Why did you call me anyway?” The words are spoken in a way that seem accusatory, but the softness in Peter’s tone makes Tony believe that he is genuinely curious.  
  
There is no way that Tony would willingly tell Peter about the nightmares he’s been having about him, even after all these years. However, he tries to give an honest answer without revealing too much. He knew it would insult the kid’s intelligence if he were to brush the question aside.  
  
“Sometimes it’s nice to hear your voice, that’s all.”  
  
Tony tries to convey all of his emotions when he says it, hoping that the unspoken admission of love is heard by Peter.  
  
“Oh.” Judging by the uncharacteristic lack of words, the message had come across.  
  
He is considering the best way to end the call when he hears movement and shuffling on the other end of the line.  
  
“Well then, what do you want me to talk about?”  
  
Tony blinks twice before processing what Peter was trying to do. Then, he scoffs.  
  
“Go back to sleep kid, I don’t need a bedtime story.”  
  
“Nonsense, this is what I do best.”  
  
Tony barks out a laugh. “Oh yeah, since when have you been the expert.”  
  
“I put Morgan to bed that one time.”  
  
Tony remembers that day so vividly, and he can’t help but smile at the memory. Any time Peter and Morgan are in the same room, his heart skips a beat and he becomes overwhelmed with the feeling of love and gratitude. He will never not be thankful for having the two of them in his life.  
  
Later, Tony would blame it on the time of night, or maybe the lack of sleep he has been getting. But he allows himself to rest against the soft pillow and keeps the phone pressed against his ear.   
  
“Alright kid, update me- I wanna hear it all.”  
  
And so, Peter does.  
  
~  
  
The third time Tony calls Peter, it actually goes to voicemail.  
  
At this point, Tony no longer forgets that Peter is back from the snap. While he has his moments of delirium, he always comes back to awareness before he can fully dial the number.  
  
This time it had been one of the worst nightmares he has had in awhile. He debates back and forth whether it would be morally acceptable to call the kid at six in the morning, and he selfishly decides that he _needs_ to hear his voice.  
  
Despite the logical part of his brain insisting that Peter was safe, most likely drooling on his pillow back in Queens, he can’t help but seek the reassurance he has come to rely on since Peter has come back from the snap.  
  
His heart feels like it breaks in half when no one answers the call, though he clings onto the sound of his voicemail, just like he used to.  
  
 _“You’ve reached Peter Parker. Leave a message after the beep and I’ll get back to you whenever- thanks!”_  
  
Hearing the voice message unexpectedly causes Tony’s eyes to tear up, though he refuses to let them fall. He remembers the time when would he call Peter’s phone multiple times a day, desperate not to forget the sound of the kid’s voice. He kept a picture of him in the kitchen so to keep his face on the forefront of his mind. He told Morgan so many bedtime stories about Peter, to the point where she had claimed Spiderman as her favorite superhero by the age of three.  
  
He had done so many things in a desperate attempt to keep Peter in his life. Sometimes, Tony felt like he was punishing himself when he would dial the number. It was a constant reminder of the failure he would never forgive himself for.  
  
Still, Tony didn’t want to live in a world without Peter Parker in it. He would have done whatever it takes to make sure the kid was never forgotten.  
  
Today, Tony knows that he doesn’t have to rely on old voice messages and silly photographs to keep Peter’s name alive. If he wanted, he could easily head over to the Parker’s apartment and see him now.  
  
He fights the sudden urge to hop in the car and drive over to New York City. Peter claimed that he was going to visit the lake house during the weekend, Tony would just have to wait until then.  
  
He still has time with Peter, and that’s something that he would never take for granted.  
  
~  
  
The fourth time Tony calls Peter, it’s only one in the morning. Significantly early compared to the other times he has haphazardly picked up the phone.  
  
Peter is completely lucid when he answers after the second ring, and Tony almost feels jealous as he attempts to separate himself from the looming nightmare of the night.  
  
“Hey Mister Stark, what’s up?”  
  
Tony doesn’t respond for a moment. He holds the phone away from his ear so he can let out a cry.  
  
He is mortified that he still has moments like these, but he also can’t bring himself to care as he tries to coherently talk to Peter, dignity be damned.  
  
“Hey kiddo, I was just checking in.”  
  
“Did you have another nightmare?”  
  
Tony holds back a laugh and quietly walks out of the bedroom, trying not to wake up Pepper.  
  
“Yeah, but I’m feeling better already.”  
  
“That’s good to hear.” And it sounded like Peter truly meant it.  
  
“What are you doing up this late anyhow?”  
  
Peter outwardly scoffs, and Tony smiles wide at the reaction.  
  
“Mister Stark it’s one in the morning, I’m on my phone for another hour before I actually try and go to bed.”  
  
“Don’t say it with so much pride- sleep is important.”  
  
“Maybe for an old man.”  
  
Tony openly gasps with mock horror, making the sound as obnoxious as possible through the phone. “You _wound_ me.”  
  
The two of them had gotten much closer since Peter has returned from the snap, and he was ecstatic to hear that Peter was comfortable enough to poke fun at him, lean into the banter that they often share. He hears Peter laugh out loud, and he is consumed by the feeling of adoration.  
  
Tony will always love the sound of Peter’s happiness.  
  
~  
  
The fifth time Tony calls Peter, it’s five in the morning, yet Peter sounds suspiciously awake.  
  
“Pete, have you been sleeping _at all_?”  
  
“Yeah, yeah- of course I have.”  
  
It has always been painfully obvious when Peter was keeping something from him, and even through the phone Tony could distinguish the blatant lie.  
  
“Uh huh, and I’m Captain America.”  
  
“Look I don’t know why you’re accusing me, you’re the one who called.”  
  
Tony takes a deep breath and tries not to snap at Peter. Defensiveness means that he is definitely hiding something, and fighting won’t help either of them.  
  
“You know you can tell me anything, right?”  
  
There is obvious hesitation on the other end of the line, but Tony welcomes the uncomfortable silence. He has learned throughout the years that when it comes to getting Peter to talk, you cannot force it. While he always eventually confides with Tony, it never happens automatically.  
  
“I’m okay.” 

Tony sighs.  
  
“Are you trying to convince me or yourself?”  
  
“I’m _fine_.”  
  
Tony can sense Peter’s growing aggravation, and he can tell that he won’t get anywhere with Peter in the moment. He decides to drop it at least for tonight.  
  
Tony had originally called to listen to Peter talk, a routine that the two of them were much too familiar with at this point. However, after hearing the slightest of wavers in Peter’s own voice tonight, he decides to handle the rambling, saying whatever thought comes to his mind and keeping his voice in a soft timbre with the hopes that Peter can relax to it.  
  
He continues to talk until he hears Peter’s breaths even out, and once he is certain that he is finally sound asleep, he whispers a goodnight and attempts to doze off himself.   
  
~  
  
Tony is startled awake to his phone ringing in the middle of the night.  
  
In all honesty, he shouldn’t be as surprised as he is when he picks up the phone and sees Peter’s name in bold letters.  
  
Automatically, Tony thinks the worst and assumes that Peter is dying. It is not uncommon for Spiderman to have late night adventures after all.  
  
He is out of bed and running to his suit once the realization strikes. Then, he answers the call.  
  
“ _Are you hurt?_ ”  
  
There is silence on Peter’s end and it only confirms his suspicions. Dread fills Tony’s veins and he suddenly feels ice cold.  
  
“Okay, okay, I’m on my way- can you tell me where you are?”  
  
Finally, that jolts a reaction out of Peter.  
  
“ _Wait_ , don’t come.”  
  
Tony pauses in his tracks, faltering despite his instincts telling him to go find Peter.  
  
“I’m not hurt, I swear.”  
  
Now, Tony was just confused.  
  
“Then why are you calling?” He doesn’t mean for the words to come out as harsh, but he can’t help it as he takes a moment to catch his breath.  
  
There's an awkward silence, and Tony counts seven seconds before Peter responds. When he does, his voice is so quiet, as if he were confessing a big secret.  
  
“Sometimes it’s nice to hear your voice...”  
  
The realization hits Tony instantly, and he hates that he hasn’t connected the dots sooner. Of course Peter would have nightmares of his own, he was only seventeen years old yet practically a war veteran after everything he’s been through.

Tony had been ridiculously selfish, from all the times he had called Peter in the middle of the night yet had never stopped to consider why or how he was so overly-willing to make conversation.  
  
“What are your nightmares about kiddo?” Tony tries to keep his voice as gentle as possible, attempting to persuade Peter to actually share.  
  
And for once, it works.  
  
“It’s just... you almost died, you know- back in Titan. And- and if you wouldn’t have survived the snap I don’t know what I would have done.”  
  
Peter’s confession was a jumbled mess, and it was obvious that he was crying now. Maybe he had been crying for a while.  
  
“Well it’s a good thing I’m right here to bother you, huh.”  
  
Much to Tony’s horror, Peter offers a laugh that quickly turns into a sob.

“Mister Stark, can you come over?”  
  
Peter asks the question as if he were afraid to, and Tony wishes he had acted upon this sooner, or at least before Peter had reached his breaking point. Another regret he’ll carry.  
  
Tony was already in the Iron Man suit and on his way to the Queens apartment. He sets his blasters to the highest level they could go to.  
  
When Tony knocks on the door, it is immediately swung open and he is engulfed by an armful of Peter.  
  
He repositions himself so he can hug Peter just a little tighter, and his breath hitches at the cries Peter lets out as he tucks his head into his shoulder.  
  
Tony hates himself for not noticing the signs earlier, but he would do whatever it takes to fix the problem.  
  
He had spent so many years pushing the kid aside, pretending that he didn’t care for him as much as he did. Those actions must have been what made Peter reluctant in calling Tony himself.  
  
He promises himself that he’s going to give more than just phone calls this time around.  
  
So, when Peter tells him that he has nightmares about Thanos, that he has dreams where Tony doesn’t make it out alive, Tony softly brushes the tears with the pad of his thumb and ensures that they are both okay. He ensures that he loves Peter more than life itself, and that he can always call if he needs too (a statement that he assumed was obvious).  
  
The next night, when Peter calls at three in the morning, Tony is actually grateful for the interruption of sleep.

He picks up after the first ring.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this far, I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
